Many varieties of fragranced candles are widely manufactured and used today to provide sources of warm, soft light and a pleasing aroma to the environment, such as a room, in which such candles are used. Certain of these candles are made of a wax substance surrounding a wick, with fragrance chemicals or oils dispersed through the wax substance. As the wick burns, the wax substance melts, and the fragrance is emitted into the surrounding atmosphere as the flame heats the wax and the fragrance chemicals. In some candles of this nature, the fragrance material may be carried in an outer casing which surrounds a central core of the candle.
Additionally, potpourri consisting of dried fragrant botanical substances, has gained widespread popularity for use in providing a pleasing scent to an environment, such as a room in a home. Dried botanical potpourri provides a scent sui sponte, and does not require heating to release its pleasing aroma. Another advantage of potpourri is its decorative appearance, consisting of multi-colored and multi-shaped elements of dried flowers, plants, herbs, twigs, leaves, and the like.
To provide a decorative appearance to their fragrance candles, some present producers have encased or inserted their candles into decorative outer containers, typically made of glass or a ceramic material, with the decoration provided by etchings on the glass or painted figures on the glass or ceramic outer surface. This results in added material cost in producing the candle, as well as increasing the weight of the final product.
There presently does not exist a relatively economically produced combination fragranced candle with potpourri used to provide decoration for the candle.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an economical method of producing a fragranced candle, which incorporates potpourri as a decorative element of the candle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fragranced candle having a mixture of clear wax and potpourri surrounding a fragranced wax core.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a candle having a gap formed between a transparent wax shell and a fragranced wax core, and a mixture of transparent wax and potpourri inserted in the gap to provide a decorative outer portion of the candle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of producing a fragranced candle which includes surrounding a fragranced core of the candle with a strip formed of a mixture of transparent wax and potpourri, and joining the ends of the strip in a common seam such that the strip is maintained in place over the candle core and the potpourri is visible through the clear wax forming the strip.